


butterflies

by hinazu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, I Love Love, Song Fic (Kinda), a kiss perhaps, guys give them more love please, lucy is perfect you cant change my mind, lule, sappy fic, so many metaphors please forgive me, sun and moon lesbians, theyre so soft i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinazu/pseuds/hinazu
Summary: a couple of girls finding love in unexpected places





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> walk past her in the halls  
> and if your shoulders feel the slightest brush  
> then you might melt to liquid gold  
> the lightest kind of Midas touch
> 
> \- samsa, butterflies
> 
>    
> [ dedicated to my best friend for being my center of gravity. thank you for being you! ]

Opposites, but so very similar. They drew off each other in ways that not everybody could understand, ways that sometimes confused even their closest friends. It seemed impossible that two people, so very different in nature, could get along so well.

It was sort of a blessing that they did. Mostly when people were too different they clashed like water and oil; a bad match that, when their level of magic was involved, often ended with injuries. But, though it was next to impossible to detect for sure, there was just something magnetic about the girls that made it so perfect. It was balance, complete and total balance, the same way the sun and moon lifted one another up at the end of the day. 

People typically saw Lucy first. The same way hot pink stood out against a black canvas, she attracted eyes, so many eyes. There must’ve been a point where she was uncomfortable with it, but it was impossible to miss the pride she carried in her shoulders, the kind of pride that was earned through circumstance. It wasn’t a challenge; it was just simply and surely there, as if she was no longer concerned about whether or not she was looked at. She had things to be doing and people to see and if you weren’t one of those people then perhaps you didn’t exist in her world at all.

And yet even the eyes of strangers weren’t just because of the pretty face. She glowed with life. Her eyes sparkled with a desire to know everything, to see everything, to absorb every little thing. She might not notice somebody walking down the street, but she could show up hours late to an event if she happened upon a pretty bird or an old building. Detail: Lucy saw the world in detail, her eyes fading out anything on a large scale and choosing only the smallest things to focus on. Maybe that’s why she radiated a light of her own. Golden hair and golden skin and golden eyes and a golden smile, she was more than sun-kissed: she _was_ the sun. In every little breath, every little mannerism.

Eyes were blinded and it made it harder to see the softer glow coming from the girl that was always right by her side. Shy and fact-based, she wasn’t one to be labeled a dreamer: but every once in a while she was caught up in a daydream that made her do just that. Lucy lived her life in the clouds whenever she could, but Levy was the one that kept her from floating too far, from jumping on her whims and straying just a little too far from home. Levy was always there with open arms, an open heart, for when Lucy dreamed too big and came crashing down, Levy was right there to catch her, to make her all better again. Levy was light in her own little way, but the quietness in her bashful pride was more of a moonlight than the sun, more unsure and more stable. Even when the sun is out, the moon is there too, skimming the trees or surfing the horizon. Dancing just out of touch, sometimes out of reach, but dependable. Safe. The sun gave a constant warmth but she was absent at night, her presence still felt but not all there. They balance each other out, help each other out, support each other through metaphysical ups and downs and standstills and plateaus, pushing each other further and further with stars in their eyes, aiming only to improve. Lucy got blinded by the hope and Levy was there to bring her back to Earth; Levy let the fear weigh her down and Lucy was there to push her up, to give her a view of the clouds, a taste of the other side. 

It was hard to see, but not impossible. In the little things they did or said, the little ways they moved, it was practically written in bold.

Most of the guild was blind to it, but that was unsurprising. One of the guild’s main weaknesses was pride bordering on arrogance, causing the majority of the guild to see themselves as individual centers of the universe. If it didn’t involve them directly, they were unaware. But others noticed: the girls didn’t seem to have a care in the world when they were around each other, they didn’t care about hiding. Mira saw the way Levy lit up like a ferris wheel when Lucy’s name was mentioned, and the way her tiny body sagged with weight every day that Lucy was out on a quest. Juvia noticed the tiny touches: the hand-holding, the fixing of straps, the casual touches of hair that would seem like nothing if it weren’t for the way Lucy was looking at Levy when she did it, looking like she could melt, like the world could end and it wouldn’t mean a thing to her because they were together. Laxus caught Lucy holding tight to a bracelet that Levy bought her for her birthday, her eyes saying that everything was falling apart and her hands saying that the bracelet was her lifeline, was holding her together. That was when Levy had been gone for a week on a job that was only supposed to take an afternoon, and Laxus put the pieces together when he saw Lucy tackle Levy in a bone-crushing hug the second she stepped into the guild in one piece, looking scratched up and exhausted but otherwise alright. The tired smile she gave over Lucy’s shoulder was one he couldn’t forget: the amount of love written in her face was unmistakable and overwhelming, even to him as a third party. The girls hadn’t parted for hours after that, sitting together at a table, their hands never leaving each other. 

It wasn’t hard to overlook. But it wasn’t easy to completely ignore, either. They had a sort of gravity to them, a magnet, a string that connected them that tugged at one another no matter how far apart they were. 

It wasn’t just in the guild. The girls went on jobs together, finishing them early and ending up watching the sunset in fields of gold, laying in the grass and sharing moments that nothing could take away from them. Smiles and giggles and words with meaning exchanged for time, any time they could scrape up for just the two of them. Vanilla twilights and cracks of dawn and stolen moments on borrowed time and awfully worded love letters and shared breaths and absolutely everything in between, everything they could give to each other. 

Eventually it became absolutely impossible to ignore: everyone in the guild found out. Lucy had come back from a job battered up and bruised, her right ankle swollen and angry. Natsu had been carrying her on his back, walking slowly and carefully so he didn’t jolt her too badly, but the second they stepped through the door Lucy made eye contact with Levy and she jumped down off Natsu, using every ounce of her strength to hobble over to the blue-haired girl, tears in both of their eyes. Levy had rushed forward to catch her a moment before she had fallen over and they had kissed right there in the middle of the guild hall in front of everybody, the world having fallen away from them, nothing else existing but the floor, themselves, and the fact that Lucy was alive and breathing.

From that day on nobody could deny the shy way that Levy glowed, the way that she persisted even when Lucy was around with her bright pride (which was practically always, they never seemed to be apart these days). The way they looked at each other and spoke to each other and the quiet way they loved. It seemed as if the sun and the moon weren’t so different after all: they complimented each other, kept the balance, and together kept their entire world from crashing down, one sure step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope this wasn't too all over the place, i just really, really love Lule.


End file.
